Cemburu?
by Kimmberly
Summary: Sakura marah pada Gaara, dan ia... Cemburu?/kumpulan kisah-kisah GaaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Rasanya _mood_ Sakura hari ini benar-benar sudah melebihi kadar buruk, mungkin sudah masuk tahap super jelek. Bagaimana tidak? Misinya di Suna cukup melelahkan, sang _Kazekage_ dengan teganya memberi bertumpuk-tumpuk misi padanya yang notabene adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Di tambah lagi, saat hendak melaporkan misinya pada Gaara sekaligus melepas rindu -Sakura sangat ingin bertemu tapi Gaara selalu menolak dengan dalih tugasnya sangat banyak- karena Gaara tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuknya selama ia berada di Suna, ia malah memergoki Gaara tengah mengusap wajah seorang wanita beramput pirang sepundak!

_**'Sabaku no Gaara, kau benar-benar cari mati!'**_

Ketika _jade_ Gaara mendapatinya berdiri di depan pintu disertai raut wajah kesal bukan main, ia langsung berbalik meninggalkan ruang _Kazekage_ terkutuk itu, mempercepat langkahnya menjauh sebelum ia menghancurkan salah satu bangunan penting di Suna dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Sakura!" Gaara mengejar gadisnya yang mulai berlari. Tapi semakin Gaara mempercepat lajunya, Sakura terus menambah tempo kecepatannya.

"Sakura tunggu!"

"Persetan denganmu Sabaku no Gaara!" Maki Sakura tanpa perlu bersusah payah berbalik kepada pemuda berambut merah itu.

Pasir-pasir dari dalam guci Gaara menjulur ke arah Sakura, membentuk sebuah simpul untuk menahan pergelangan tangannya. Hal ini tidak membuat Sakura diam, _kunoichi_ itu mengambil _kunai_ dalam tas kecilnya lalu diarahkan pada pasir Gaara, berusaha menepisnya dengan kasar.

Sang _Kazekage_ tersebut hanya dapat memandang takjub Sakura, baru kali ini gadisnya tampak begitu marah, sampai-sampai memutuskan ikatan dari tali pasirnya,"Kenapa kau melawan?"

"Kenapa kau menahanku!" emosi Sakura sudah meluap-luap, tak lagi ia pedulikan suaranya yang sekarang ini mungkin sudah berupa lengkingan.

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Kenapa kau mengejarku?"

_Jade_ Gaara terpaku memandangi kilatan kemarahan dalam _emerald_ Sakura, kemudian bergulir ke bawah bibir Sakura yang bergerak terbuka,"Tidak sepantasnya seorang _Kazekage_ bermesraan dengan seorang wanita di kantor. Kau memalukan!" Ujar Sakura sinis.

Mulut Gaara sedikit terbuka, ia tidak percaya Sakura cemburu padanya. Ini kali pertama gadis bersurai merah muda itu menunjukkan perasaannya. Sebab, selama ini Sakura selalu berlaku cuek meski ia dan Gaara sudah berpacaran sekian lama, tapi tak pernah sekalipun Sakura menunjukkan emosi itu, ketika Gaara menolong Hinata, membantu Ten-Ten, bahkan menyelamatkan Matsuri.

"Kau cemburu?"

Raut wajah Sakura yang mengerut marah perlahan-lahan mengendur, ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar,"Tidak,"

Gaara menyengir jahil, tubuhnya mendekat pada Sakura yang tidak bereaksi,"Kau cemburu,"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu cium aku,"

"Minta saja pada gentong pasirmu," desis Sakura sebelum ia menghilang dari hadapan Gaara, membuat pemuda bertato kanji 'Ai' di alisnya itu menghela napas.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note:

Tiba-tiba ide gaje ini muncul begitu saja :/

Terinspirasi dari sebuah quote di twitter. Hohoho


	2. Chapter 2

Baiklah, ralat! Tato kanji _'Ai'_ Gaara berada di dahinya, tepat di atas alis. Yayaya, pemuda itu tidak punya alis, jadi kalian kira-kira saja seperti alis milik orang-orang kebanyakan. Lalu, setelah menghabiskan waktunya untuk berpikir di atas atap, antara mengejar atau membiarkan Sakura, akhirnya keputusan membiarkan Sakura menenangkan diri dirasanya paling tepat, mungkin Sakura sedang dalam periodenya makanya ia menjadi sesensitif ini. Sempat terlintas di benaknya agar memikirkan kapan waktu yang tepat menemui Sakura, meminta maaf, memperjelas semuanya. Tapi kesalahan terfatalnya adalah, meyakinkan pikirannya bahwa Sakura akan melupakan semua, dan bahwa gadis itu akan kembali bersikap biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa Sakura sudah seminggu berada di Suna, kota padang pasir tertandus_ plus_ sengatan matahari yang selalu bersinar terik tiap siang harinya. Selama seminggu pula rasa kesal Sakura bukannya hilang tapi semakin menjadi-jadi, bayangkan! Kau mendapati kekasihmu tengah memegang wajah seorang wanita dan ia bahkan tidak menjelaskan sepatah katapun padamu. Ya... Sakura memang memberontak saat di tahan Gaara kemarin, tapi kan wanita ingin di bujuk juga, biasa... mengertilah wanita maka kau akan dicintai.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Sapaan dari suara _baritone_ seseorang mendapat balasan dari tolehan Sakura,"Sai-_kun_?"

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" Tanya pemuda berambut klimis itu disertai senyuman pada wajahnya.

"Aku sedang dalam misi," _**-misi bodoh yang entah kapan selesai!**_ Gadis bersurai merah muda kita ini mulai merutuki misi tidak jelas pemberian _Kazekage_ yang belum terselesaikan. Ia berjanji demi _Kyuubi_ dalam tubuh Naruto, ia akan menyelesaikan misi itu secepatnya dan tidak akan pernah bertemu Gaara lagi. Tanpa Sakura sadari wajahnya sudah menekuk sebal,

"Ada masalah dengan misimu?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, semua baik-baik saja," padahal mulut Sakura sudah gatal ingin mencurahkan segala kekesalannya pada Sai. Meskipun ditahannya dengan setengah hidup: Pertama, ia tidak ingin orang lain tahu hubungan asmaranya sedang bermasalah. Kedua, bukannya ia tidak mempercayai Sai, tapi kau pasti tahu kekuatan dashyat dari sebuah mulut bukan? Ketiga, ia tidak ingin menjatuhkan kehormatan kekasihnya yang terhormat itu. _**Tolonglah Shimura! Kau harus menghiburku!**_ Dalam hati Sakura meraung-raung.

"Kau yakin? Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa cerita padaku _Imouto_, kita kan sudah seperti keluarga," tepukan tangan pemuda bermarga Shimura pada pucuk kepala Sakura sudah meruntuhkan pertahanan gadis itu. Sejenak mereka mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk bercerita, dan mereka memutuskan duduk-duduk di sebuah bangku kosong tengah kota.

.

"Dia menyebalkan kan Sai? Dia tidak memperdulikan perasaanku!" Sai cuma mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengarkan seluruh tumpahan kedongkolan Sakura. Sai paham Gaara adalah tipe orang yang _cool_, namun bodoh. Bodoh dalam artian pemuda itu baru pertama kali berhubungan asmara, makanya pengetahuannya itu dangkal. Semuanya di simpulkan Sai dengan menjadikan sebuah buku bacaan tentang asmara sebagai standar pembandingannya, mengingat dia sendiri tidak paham apapun mengenai cinta.

"Cupcupcup, Sakura-_chan_ jangan bersedih, biarkan _Sai-nii-san_ membagi pelukan padamu," canda Sai sambil merentangkan tangannya ke arah Sakura, badannya sengaja di majukan agar lebih dekat.

"Sai, kau menjijikan! Haha. Awas kalau kau berani menyentuhku," tangan Sakura mendorong dada Sai yang semakin mendekat padanya. Tentu interaksi kedua insan ini hanya sekedar candaan, Sai sengaja melakukannya untuk mengubah bentuk wajah Sakura menjadi seperti saat ini, tertawa lucu. Tiba-tiba aura dingin menguar di belakang Sakura, menyadarkan dua anggota tim tujuh itu untuk menoleh.

Gaara berdiri melipat kedua tangan di dada, raut wajahnya terlihat masam. Sai sadar diri, ia beranjak dari bangku agar bisa meninggalkan temannya dan sang _Kazekage_ supaya bisa menyelesaikan masalah keduanya,"Ah, aku lupa misiku belum selesai. Aku permisi dulu ya Sakura-_chan_, _Kazekage-sama_,"

"Aku juga ikut," Sakura berujar cuek, ia bahkan masih menolak untuk melirik pada pujaan hatinya. Merasa di acuhkan, kekesalan Gaara semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu Sakura," Gaara menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura, tenang saja... kali ini bukan dengan pasir.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan!" Sakura menepis tangan Gaara dengan halus, namun maksudnya menyindir. Tahu kan saat seseorang sedang marah akan tetapi pergerakannya itu tidak seperti orang sedang emosi? Kali ini Gaara mempererat genggamannya,

"Kenapa kau tidak mendatangiku?" tanya Gaara. Sakura memandangi _jade_ kekasihnya, berusaha membaca apa yang ada dalam kepala beralaskan surai merah itu, karena jujur Sakura tidak dapat menebak jalan pemahamannya.

"Semestinya aku yang bertanya seperti itu _baka_!" tutur Sakura dingin. Merasa hanya menjadi penonton adegan pertengkaran antar kekasih, Sai mengundurkan diri. Dia tidak berniat melerai karena ia tahu jika ia melakukannya, ia pasti akan mendapat semprotan gratis dari keduanya. Jadi, terimakasih, dia lebih memilih untuk pergi dalam diam.

"Tapi tidak **perlu** kau jelaskan lagi. Itu tidak perlu, semuanya sudah **jelas**. Dan lagi, semuanya sudah **terlambat** kalau kau baru akan menjelaskan semuanya **sekarang**!" lanjut Sakura sambil menekankan kata-kata tertentu.

"Sakura..." panggil Gaara lirih selirih-lirihnya, berharap dengan lirihannya itu, Sakura bisa sedikit melunak-

"Apa!"-tapi ternyata tidak.

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu pada _Temari-nee-san_,"

Sakura mengerutkan alis, dia tidak salah dengar kan?"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu,"

Sang _Kazekage_ memberikan tatapan berarti, kau-pasti-mengerti-maksudku. Berpikir, berpikir, berpikir... Dia berusah mencerna kata-kata Gaara,"Ta-Tap-Tapi... Kuncirnya?" tangan mungil Sakura membentuk kunciran dirambut merah mudanya.

"Dia baru pulang kencan dengan si bocah nanas itu. Dan bodohnya si brengsek itu tidak sengaja menginjak kaki _nee-san_ terlalu kuat, sampai-sampai membuatnya menangis," pandangan _Kazekage_ muda tersebut menerawang kesal mengingat Shikamaru membuat _nee-san_nya menangis. _Protective_ memang.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Jadi... selama ini cemburunya tidak beralasan...

"Hei," panggil Gaara, berusaha membuyarkan lamunan Sakura,

"E-Eh?" _Jade_ dan _Emerald_ saling beradu, saling tarik-menarik bagai _magnet_ membuat kenyamanan tersendiri bagi mereka. Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, Gaara menggigit kecil hidung Sakura,

"Aku masih bisa mentolerirmu hampir berpelukan dengan Sai. Tapi kalau aku melihat Sasuke yang berbuat seperti tadi. Aku akan mengurungmu dalam kamarku selamanya."

Wajah -dan hidung- Sakura memerah sempurna mendengar gurauan tidak lucu dari Gaara, dan hal itu memberi kesenangan tersendiri bagi pemuda gadis itu,"Gaara-_kun_! Kau menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Author's note:

Kemarin saya bikinnya pas mau tepar! Makanya di ketik pake sistem kebut. Harus selesai secepatnya supaya bisa tidur, ga bisa di tinggalin soalnya ga bisa tidur kalo ga selesai nih. Grr.

Chap ini juga di buat ngebut! Udh mau tidur baru bikin, gatau nih kepala error. Huahahaha

Emang nih cerita gaje-segaje-gajenya. Maklumi aja, orang gaje itu sudah biasa. Kalau ga gaje cerita keren macam gini ga bakal ada reader! *halah!* *dilempar ember*

Ga ngerti nih shoot apa drabble apa apa ga ngerti reader. Pengetahuan ala kadarnya nih, hahaha. Nikmati aja ceritanya ya, :)

Thanks for review, **Kuromi no Sora, allykeysa, Hatake kakashi-devil, **


	3. Chapter 3

"Lagipula kenapa kau mesti mengurungku? Sementara bukan aku kan yang akan melakukannya," mata kehijauan itu beralih memandang benda lain selain dua pasang mata lengkap dengan _kekkei genkai_ yang menurut Sakura -err -sexy?

"Jadi? Kau mau dipeluk-peluk Uchiha itu?" kening Gaara bergerak-gerak, mungkin sedang berkerut?

"Tidak. Pernyataanmu itu tidak masuk akal,"

"Kau mau aku mengurung Sasuke dalam kamarku?"

Bibir mungilnya menahan tawa, Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bila Gaara berduaan bersama Sasuke, oh Sakura, pikiranmu terlalu berlebihan.

"Syukurlah kau sudah tidak marah," pemuda bersurai merah menuntun gadisnya kedalam pelukan, menarik sebelah pergelangan tangan namun Sakura menahan dada bidang Gaara. Hatinya bergejolak ingin menyamankan diri di sana, tapi egonya menentang.

"Siapa bilang aku sudah tidak marah?"

"Eh?"

Menarik napas sejenak, Sakura menatap tajam _jade_ kekasihnya,"Kau pikir aku senang melihatmu memegang tangan Hinata, memerhatikan Ten-Ten, dan..." Sakura menahan napas, wajahnya tampak tenang padahal menyimpan sejuta emosi,"Apapun perbuatanmu pada Matsuri..."

Tindakan-tindakan Sakura selalu membawa dampak pada Gaara, baginya Sakura itu selalu penuh kejutan dan susah ditebak. Kau tidak akan tahu dia cemburu, marah, senang, kecuali dia benar-benar menunjukkannya dengan ekspresi. Proses menuju kedewasaan mungkinkah seperti ini? Bersikap tenang, dan berekspresi sebiasa mungkin. Sangat berbeda dengan Sakura remaja yang Gaara temui beberapa tahun silam.

"_Hokage_ memintaku agar menjaga Hinata, dia tahu aku akan menolak jadi dia tidak memohon secara pribadi. Aku tentu harus _profesional_,"

"Hyuuga Neji juga memintaku langsung mengawasi Ten-Ten,"

"Sakura, jika aku tidak menyelamatkan Matsuri, dia bisa celaka,"

"Tapi kau tidak harus memeluknya kan?" wajah Sakura berkerut-kerut, ingatan-ingatan yang tidak ingin dia ingat berkelibatan dalam kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Gaara penuh penyesalan,"Aku pikir kau tidak apa-apa, kau tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau kau cemburu sih,"

"Jadi, sekarang aku boleh memelukmu?" Sakura tidak menjawab pun merespon, hingga Gaara menafsirkannya sebagai ya. Pemuda itu merengkuh gadisnya dalam pelukan, meletakkan dagu pada pucuk surai merah mudanya,"Harusnya kau tidak cemburu, kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintaimu,"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu, kau tidak pernah menunjukkannya padaku," bantah Sakura.

"Aku sedang memperlihatkan padamu sekarang bukan? Atau kau ingin aku menciu-Aw!" sebuah cubitan dihadiahkan pada lengan Gaara, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Sakura mendengus tertawa,"Gaara_-kun_ kau sangat menyebalkan,"

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu Sakura," indra penciuman Gaara dipenuhi aroma manis dari rambut Sakura, menerbangkan pikirannya, sesekali ia mengecup pucuk kepala mungil itu. Keduanya menikmati bulan purnama yang perlahan muncul.

"Oh ya Gaara_-kun_,"

"Hm?"

"Besok aku akan pergi misi bersama Sasuke,"

"Batalkan."

"E-Eh?"

.

**Temari's and Shikamaru's side.**

"Lihat kakiku! Bengkak seperti ini gara-gara kau!" Temari meledak marah, tidak lupa telunjuknya diacungkan pada Shikamaru.

"_Mendokusai_. Aku tidak sengaja," toh Shikamaru tetap acuh tak acuh.

"Awas kau. Kalau sampai Sakura dan Gaara berpisah karenamu." Temari mengeluarkan ancaman, lalu pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang mulai memejamkan mata di atas meja.

"Apa salahku... Cih, merepotkan,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

Author's note :

Chap 3 up!

Agak gaje ya yg chap ini? Pusing pusing. Tugas menumpuk, aigoo!

Masih banyak chap yang menumpuk, huhuuu.

Thanks for review, ** , Sasa-hime, miikodesu.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara tidak main-main dengan ucapannya kemarin. Dia benar-benar menyuruh Sakura membatalkan misi bersama Sasuke, tapi Sakura tidak gila,

"Gaara, kalau kau bisa bersikap _profesional_, begitupun aku," kiranya seperti itulah kata-kata Sakura. Dan itu membuat Gaara gelisah setengah ampun. Sasuke! Sakura akan pergi misi berdua dengan Sasuke ke Kirigakure, berdua saja dengan Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang yang **pernah** -tolong tekankan kata pernah- Sakura cintai. Membayangkannya saja... oh _Kami-sama_, Gaara tidak bisa tenang.

"Kau kenapa _otouto_? Apa kau sakit perut?" teguran Temari menyebabkan Gaara menatapnya datar,

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

Temari mengedikkan bahu lalu pergi meninggalkannya dalam gemelut kegelisahan.

.

.

.

"Jangan telat makan,"

"_Hai'_, Gaara_-kun_, kau tenang saja,"

"Jangan lupa tambah selimut bila kau kedinginan tengah malam,"

"_Hai'_, _hai'_,"

"Kau tidur terpisah dengannya kan?"

Sakura melotot,"Tentu saja!"

Hening. Dalam relung hati paling dasar, pemuda yang menyandang status _Kazekage _itu masih tidak rela Sakura pergi menjalankan misi, setelah memakan waktu seminggu -dia pasti akan sangat merindukan Sakura- disamping itu melihat Sasuke bersama kekasihnya sedikit menimbulkan percikan api membakar dadanya.

"Sakura... apa kau yakin tidak mau membatalkan misi ini?"

"Gaara_-kun_, tenanglah, aku hanya pergi misi selama tujuh hari," _**dan kau tidak tahu tujuh hari itu bagaikan seabad bagiku Sakura!**_ _Jade_-nya meneliti Sakura yang tengah menikmati makan siang sebelum berangkat misi. Hidung mancung, bibir kemerahan -entah ini akibat kepedasan atau pada dasarnya sudah seperti ini-, kulit putih mulus bak_ porselen_, _emerald_ hijau berbinar-binar sanggup menarik setiap mata yang memandangnya. Sakura tidak secantik Hinata atau Ino, bahkan gadisnya ini terkesan _tomboy_ kalau saja dia bukan _medic-nin_ dan rambutnya bukan berwarna merah muda, orang-orang akan menyangkanya seorang pria. Baiklah, lupakan, itu terlalu berlebihan. Intinya Hinata dan Ino memang cantik, Sakura juga cantik, namun bila kau melihatnya sekilas, kau akan menganggapnya biasa, berbeda dengan Hinata, meskipun melihatnya sekilas dia akan tetap terlihat cantik. Tapi, kau tidak akan mampu melihat Sakura sekilas, rambut merah mudanya mencolok menyita perhatianmu, auranya menarikmu untuk memerhatikan dirinya lebih lanjut, begitu kau terpaku, _emerald_nya akan menjeratmu jatuh dalam pesonanya, tidak ada _emerald_ hijau bening indah lain selain miliknya. Begitulah proses kharisma seorang Sakura. Dia sangat spesial, bagi Gaara tentunya. Dia tahu Sakura tidak tahu dirinya itu cantik dan menawan, orang lainpun tidak tahu, Gaara berharap mereka -terutama para lelaki- tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah tahu. Belum lagi hati seorang Sakura, terlalu baik juga rendah hati, laki-laki mana yang tidak akan jatuh hati? Nah, mari kita keluarkan Uchiha dari daftar 'orang yang patut diwaspadai', bagaimana dengan _shinobi-shinobi_, atau pria-pria di Kirigakure? Bagaimana bila mendekati Sakura? Mending kalau mereka masih dalam tahap wajar, bagaimana kalau mereka sudah tidak wajar?

Sakura memekik kaget, ia melirik kearah orang-orang dalam kedai ramen yang tingkat kekagetannya setara dengannya,"Gaara! Kau kenapa?"

Lamunan Gaara berhenti sampai pada pria-pria tidak wajar,"Kenapa?" Dia balik bertanya seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Ah, dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa, pikiran tentang Sakura menjadikannya tidak sadar akan keadaan sekitar. Sakura bergidik, ia menunjuk guci pasir di belakang bahu _Kazekage_ itu,"Gentongmu tadi bergemuruh,"

Hm, bahkan pasirnya ikut merasakan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, selesaikan makanmu,"

Pandangan Sakura mencoba meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda _monster_ keluar dari dalam guci. Kemudian ia melanjutkan makannya sampai habis, tepat ketika pemuda berambut biru gelap masuk ke kedai.

"Ayo," ajak pemuda itu datar,

"Ah, Sasuke_-kun_!" Sakura menyumpit suapan terakhir, lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Di saat bersamaan, ramen Gaara baru disajikan,

"Gaara_-kun_, aku pergi dulu ya, _Jaa_!" _Kunoichi_ itu mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dulu berjalan keluar mendahuluinya, berusaha mensejajarkan langkah dengan _partner_nya itu. Gaara mengambil sebuah sumpit, pandangan matanya mengikuti kepergian Sakura, memastikan gadisnya baik-baik saja hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Tiba-tiba sebuah sepeda melintas dengan cepatnya, hampir menyerempet Sakura bila saja tangan Sasuke tidak sigap menahan kedua lengannya.

**KREK!**

Sakura menahan napas, ia sangat kaget. Wajahnya menoleh pada Sasuke,

"Hati-hati,"

"Hn. _Arigatou ne_ Sasuke_-kun_,"

Kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut melanjutkan perjalanannya. Meninggalkan sosok pemuda berambut merah yang terkejut. Apa kau bilang? Apa yang menahan kedua lengan Sakura? Kejadian barusan sukses membuat percikan api dalam dada Gaara semakin membara, pemuda itu bahkan tidak sadar ia telah mematahkan sumpit dalam genggamannya.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Hari ini Sakura sudah selesai dari misi dan akan kembali ke Suna untuk melanjutkan misinya yang masih tertunda. Gaara sudah sangat tidak sabar bertemu Sakura,

"Lihat, lihat. Siapa yang tampan hari ini ingin bertemu pujaan hatinya," goda _nii-san_ Gaara, Kankuro.

"Hentikan itu _nii-san_," sia-sia. Kankuro malah makin menjadi,

"Hmm. Pertemuan antar kekasih lama tak berjumpa, berpelukan mesra melepas kerinduan, melepas hasrat terabaikan..." baru saja Gaara akan menggunakan pasir untuk membungkam mulut cerewet kakaknya, Temari terlebih dulu mendiamkannya dengan sebuah jitakan,

"Cepatlah kau cari pacar! Dasar pria kesepian. Berhenti menggoda adikmu," ujar gadis berkuncir empat sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia mengangguk membalas ucapan adiknya,

"_Arigatou nee-san_,"

Kankuro meringis kesakitan,"Ukh! Mentang-mentang kalian sudah punya pacar! Awas kalian,"

"Aku tidak takut padamu," tantang Temari. Sebelum terjadi perkelahian, Gaara melerai kedua saudaranya,"Berhentilah bertengkar," keduanya menyambut teguran Gaara.

"Aku akan pergi mencari Sakura," sang _Kazekage_ meninggalkan ruangannya, melakukan seperti kata-kata Kankuro, melepas kerinduan tak tertahankan.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura menelusuri jalan tengah kota Suna. Sesekali mereka memerhatikan kegiatan masyarakat kota ditengah-tengah padang pasir itu. Semilir angin menerbangkan pasir ke udara, mengangkat hawa panas dari tanah ikut melayang di udara, semakin menambah temperatur suhu.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gaara?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Ada apa?"

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha menggeleng,"Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Pertanyaannya membuat Sakura memerah,"E-Entahlah... Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau membuatku malu," ia memegangi kedua pipinya, terasa memanas akibat Sasuke.

"Kau ini lucu, kenapa harus malu? Kau tidak mau dilamar?" Sasuke merasa aneh, gadis ini, memangnya sudah berapa lama ia menjalin hubungan, masih malu-malu juga.

"Ah! Hentikan! Aku benar-benar malu! Kau sendiri? Kenapa belum mencari pacar? Kau sudah cukup umur untuk mengembalikan klanmu," Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak mau Sasuke makin menggodanya, bisa-bisa wajahnya mendidih. Sasuke mengangkat bahu, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Laksana isyarat atas pertanyaan kawan tim tujuhnya itu. Dari kejauhan, sepasang _Jade_ mengawasi pergerakan mereka. Awalnya, pemilik bola mata hijau itu mau mendatangi Sakura, tapi melihatnya tersipu malu, dia mengurungkan niat. Ada rasa kesal menjalar di hatinya, segera ia berbalik kembali ke ruangannya, menenangkan diri.

.

.

"Gaara_-kun_!" wajah Sakura berbinar-binar sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan Gaara.

"Hn," kening Sakura berkerut, rasanya Gaara barusan membalas sapaan dengan dingin. Apa ada yang salah?

"Kau tidak senang aku pulang?"

"Tentu aku senang," _**tapi wajahmu tampak tidak senang Gaara-kun**_. Kening Sakura makin berkerut,"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Gaara berpura-pura menyibukkan diri, mengutatkan dirinya pada tumpukan kertas laporan pekerjaannya, padahal pikiran pemuda itu melayang-layang. Ada setitik rasa kesal dalam hatinya, ia tidak mesti marah pada Sakura, ia tahu ini salah, namun tetap saja.

"Ada masalah?" suara langkah kaki menggema di ruangan, telinga Gaara menangkap suara itu mendekat kepadanya. Ia tidak bersusah payah menoleh, gelengan kepala dirasanya cukup untuk menjawab. Tindakan Gaara membuat Sakura mengernyit,

"Kau marah padaku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apakah aku membuat sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak senang _ne_ Gaara_-kun_?" tanya Sakura hati-hati, selain berusaha tidak menyinggung sesuatu, sekaligus berusaha mempertahankan _mood_nya. Dia sangat tidak senang, ketika dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, dan seseorang marah kepadanya. Kau tahu, rasanya sangat menyebalkan, karena Sakura merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

Gaara menggeleng pelan. Ya ampun! Apa pemuda itu tiba-tiba lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara?

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang ingin anda katakan. Saya permisi _Kazekage-sama_," Sakura melangkah mundur, membungkuk lalu berbalik pergi. Ia berpapasan dengan Temari di ujung pintu, wajahnya dirubah agar tersenyum, membungkuk sopan sebelum berlalu dengan wajah yang kembali ditekuk kesal. Pintu sedikit dibanting menandakan kekesalannya, Sakura sudah tidak peduli. Gaara menyebalkan!

"Ada apa?" Temari melongo, memandangi pintu kemudian memandangi adiknya,"Kalian bertengkar? Kenapa?"

"Aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan Uchiha,"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak," bantah Gaara. _Nee-san_nya memegang dahi, seolah-olah menyesali kenapa adiknya bisa bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan begini.

"Dengar _otouto_, jika memang Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Dia sudah meninggalkanmu sejak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Kenapa sih kau meragukannya. Memangnya dia sampai berpelukan seperti yang kau lakukan pada Matsuri? Justru kau yang patut diragukan," Gaara mulai ragu Temari adalah kakak kandungnya. Dia terlihat berdiri dipihak Sakura, bukan dipihaknya. Tapi kata-katanya benar juga,

"Apalagi yang kau lamunkan dan kau tunggu _baka_? Cepat kejar dia! Kau mau dia direbut Uchiha?" kata-kata Temari terdengar seperti dukungan, memacu adrenalinnya supaya memenangkan persaingan. Padahal dia terlalu melebih-lebihkan tentang persaingan itu, sudah jelas kan Sakura adalah miliknya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Gaara berlari mengejar kekasihnya, meninggalkan Temari menghela napas paham,"Haaahh, masa muda,"

.

.

Kepalanya menoleh, mencari-cari sosok berwarna merah muda. Tidak lupa ia mendeteksi _chakra_ gadis itu, yang menuntunnya di sini, di apartemen sementara gadis tersebut. Sakura baru membuka pintu begitu Gaara memanggil namanya,

"Sakura!" ia melesat mendekat ke arahnya. Sakura berbalik, melihat Gaara mendekat, mau tak mau ia mempercepat proses membuka pintu. Dan kalah cepat, Gaara menahan tangan Sakura yang hendak menutup pintu. Ia memaksa masuk, Sakura menatapnya tidak suka.

"Ada apa? Pulanglah," usirnya. Sakura berdiri menyisakan jarak agak lebar antara keduanya, membiarkan Gaara bersandar di pintu. _Kazekage_ muda itu baru melangkahkan sebelah kakinya, Sakura sudah bergerak mundur. Begitu seterusnya, hingga Sakura terpojok dan terduduk di sofa. Gaara menaikkan sebelah kaki di atas tempat duduk, memegang kedua lengan Sakura. Ia teringat tangan Sasuke menyentuhnya di sana, cengkraman Gaara menguat. Sakura meringis kesakitan, ia memberontak agar Gaara melepaskan pegangannya, tapi pemuda itu malah langsung memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku... Ak-Aku tidak suka melihatmu tadi bersama Sasuke. Melihat wajahmu bersemu merah di hadapannya sesuatu dalam dadaku seperti tercubit. Aku takut kau akan kembali menyukainya. Aku... Cemburu..."

Bibir Sakura tertarik saat mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Gaara, tangannya ikut membalas pelukannya,"_Baka_! Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan seseorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya? Justru aku yang takut kau akan mencintai wanita lain,"

Hidung Sakura menyesapi bau Gaara, bau yang sangat ia sukai dan sangat ia rindukan. Sakura mempererat pelukannya,

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya,"

Sakura mendorong tubuh Gaara, melepas pelukannya, membelalakan mata atas pernyataan kekasihnya itu. Jadi? Benarkah Matsuri? Ia baru akan memprotes ketika Gaara melanjutkan pernyataannya,

"Dan dia akan memanggilmu _Kaa-san_."

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued...**

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Chap 4 up! Hohohoo. Fic yang muncul akibat ide gaje tiba2 melintas. Yoyoyo! Saya dtg membawakan cerita baru. Tapi, kok rasanya chap ini romantisnya gagal ya? *ngais ngais tanah*

Thanks for review,

**Miikodesu**, Sakura tdk bs langsung membatalkan, Gaara jg, krn ini misi bukan Gaara yang ngasih, hohoo,

**Haruno Erna Chan**, apa menurutmu chap ini romantis?

**Poetry-fuwa**, khukhukhu :3 takdir mempertemukan kita, hihihii. Makasih yaa, sy tersanjung skali :3 keep reading!

**SakuraChiha93**, apakah di chap 3 ini Gaara cemburu berat? Sy bingung mau bikin konfliknya seperti apa, hehe, soalnya mereka kan adem ayem aja sih, ga sampe gimana gitu,

**Sherry Hoshie Kanada**, chap ini sudah panjang blum? Heheh

**Hellotj**, thanks reviewnya! Sy gak bisa tulis namamu, mesti gak ketulis, makasih ya!

Thanks KWill - Please don't #np :3

Review! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**"Kapan kalian akan menikah?"**

Adalah pertanyaan yang selalu digumamkan tiap orang-orang ketika bertemu Gaara ataupun Sakura. Baik tetua-tetua Suna, Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, tak terkecuali Ayah Sakura.

"Kapan kau akan mempertemukan _Otōsan_ dengan kekasihmu Sakura?"

Kata-kata itu selalu membuat Sakura terdiam. Dia memang belum pernah memperkenalkan Gaara secara langsung pada Ayah maupun Ibunya, kedua orangtua gadis itu tahu mengenai Gaara dari cerita-cerita yang Sakura bawakan. Lagipula... ehm... mungkin kalian akan mengatakan Sakura aneh, dan semacamnya, tapi dia belum siap untuk menikah. Rasanya masih terlalu cepat baginya dan Gaara. Mereka berdua masih terlalu muda, bagaimana bila kelak setelah menikah mereka akan sering bertengkar? Yah, meskipun saat ini mereka jarang bertengkar -masalah cemburu itu juga masuk hitungan- membayangkannya saja Sakura gerah.

.

.

Masuk musim panas udara di Suna makin menyengat. Dua orang bersaudara tengah duduk bermalas-malasan di ruang _Kazekage_, Kankuro mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya dengan kertas tak terpakai yang dia temukan dari tumpukan dokumen-dokumen. Sedang Temari asyik menggoyang-goyangkan kipasnya, ingin sekali dia menggunakan _jutsu _demi mengademkan suhu tubuhnya yang serasa terbakar. Gaara tetap duduk tegap, tidak berselonjor seperti kakak-kakaknya, di saat kedua orang itu bersantai, Gaara memfokuskan diri pada tugasnya sebagai _Kazekage_. Salut pada Gaara.

"_Ne Otouto_, kapan kau akan melamar Sakura?" Kankuro mengawali pembicaraan. Adiknya tidak dapat menebak makna pembicaraan ini, apakah Kankuro bermaksud menggodanya? Atau apa? Sama sekali tidak terbaca.

"Entahlah," Gaara mengangkat bahu.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak memiliki rencana? Untuk masa depanmu,"

"Aku belum berpikir sampai sana,"

Beralih dari pendengar, Temari menyela percakapan kedua saudaranya,"Ya _otouto_, Sakura pasti akan bertanya-tanya keseriusanmu," apakah kau sedang curhat Temari? Jangan melihat Sakura dari sudut pandangmu,"Kau belum pernah bertemu orang tua Sakura?"

Gaara menggeleng, rambut merahnya sedikit melambai-lambai.

"Astaga. Kau harus menampakkan wujudmu _otouto_, apa kata Ayah Sakura nanti?" nasehat Temari. Mereka sudah tidak punya orangtua lagi, jadi sudah sepantasnya kan Temari memberi nasehat dan ikut ambil andil dalam hidup masing-masing adiknya?

"Mana bajingan yang berhubungan dengan anak gadisku!" Kankuro memberat-beratkan suaranya. Berpura-pura menjadi Ayah Sakura. Sedetik kemudian pemuda itu tertawa, sementara saudaranya yang lain menatapnya tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Tidak lucu _baka_!" hampir saja kipas Temari melayang ke wajah Kankuro. Untungnya Kankuro cepat meminta ampun padanya meski dengan wajah menahan tawa,"Dengar Gaara, kau harus menemui Ayah Sakura. Mungkin kau belum siap menikah, setidaknya kau harus membuktikan keseriusanmu. Kau mencintai Sakura kan?"

Gaara mengangguk. Tentu saja dia sangat mencintainya! Dia tidak rela Sakura dimiliki orang lain. Baiklah, besok dia akan ke Konoha menemui kedua orangtua Sakura.

"Ku sarankan kau belajar bermain _shogi, otouto_," saran Kankuro. Pemuda itu menyamankan diri di atas kursi panjang, meregangkan persendiannya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangan di bawah kepala, pengganti bantal. Wajahnya menghadap langit-langit ruangan. Telinganya menangkap dengusan Temari.

"Memangnya masih jaman?"

"Aku hanya menyarankan. Tidak ada salahnya kan? Kau tidak tahu seperti apa orang-orang di Konoha,"

Temari mencibir,"Tidak perlu Gaara. Cukup bekali dirimu dengan kesopanan, kharisma, dan ketampananmu,"

Gaara lebih memilih mendengarkan Temari. Mungkin karena dia lebih berpengalaman karena sudah punya kekasih, dibandingkan Kankuro.

.

.

.

Kurir khusus telah ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan surat ke rumah kediaman Haruno. Sakura menerima surat dari _Kazekage_, bahwa dia akan mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Ino! Besok Gaara akan datang ke rumahku!" Sakura memekik pada Ino yang berdiam di kamarnya.

"Harusnya kau senang kan? Bukan panik seperti ini," sahabat Sakura meneliti kawannya yang panik dan mondar-mandir gelisah.

"Ino, dia pasti ada maksud datang kemari. Bagaimana kalau dia melamarku?"

"Bagus kan? Kau tidak senang?"

"Aku tidak siap!" Sakura kembali mondar-mandir. Telunjuk dan jempol melekat pada dagu, khas orang lagi berpikir,"Aku belum siap menikah Ino, aku... Ah! Bagaimana ini?"

"Sudahlah, siap-siap saja,"

Kemudian Sakura menghilang dari kamar, derap langkah menuruni tangga terdengar di telinga Ino beserta teriakan cempreng Sakura,

"_Otōsan! Okāsan! _Besok Gaara akan datang!"

Kegaduhan antara Ibu dan anak pun terjadi di bawah sana.

.

.

.

Sepasang _jade_ memandangi rumah di hadapannya, minimalis dan asri. Dia berjalan melewati papan nama Haruno, mengetuk pintu kayu. Sesaat seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu, wajahnya tersenyum ketika melihat pemuda berambut merah itu.

"_Ohayou __Ob__asan_," sapanya sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam sepenuh hati. Gaara? Sabaku no Gaara? Membungkuk? Ini adalah pemandangan langka.

"_Ohayou_?" balas sang tuan rumah dengan nada bertanya, siapa gerangan pemuda yang menenteng guci di belakang punggungnya?

"Gaara-_kun_?" surai merah muda menongol dari balik wanita berambut kuning gelap, tampaknya dia sedang merapikan baju dan rambutnya.

"Jadi kau Gaara? Ayo masuk masuk!" wajah sedikit berkeriput wanita itu sumringah, tangan Gaara langsung ditariknya hingga membuat Gaara terhuyung masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Okāsan_!" Sakura mengingatkan. Ibunya terlalu bahagia bertemu Gaara. Buktinya dia merespon _Kazekage_ itu dengan baik, dan terlewat ramah.

"Masuklah di dalam sana. Temui Ayah Sakura, aku dan Sakura akan menyiapkan makan siang dulu," setelah dituntun masuk, Gaara lalu ditinggal berdiri mematung di depan sebuah ruangan. Tidak ada suara-suara dari dalam, membuat Gaara sedikit tegang, dia mencari-cari sosok Sakura yang menghilang entah kemana. Gaara menghela napas perlahan-lahan dia menggeser pintu, hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah seorang pria berumur dan seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam. Bunyi geseran pintu menyebabkan keduanya menoleh,

"Gaara? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya salah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pantat ayam. _**Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau ada di sini Uchiha.**_

"Kau sang _Kazekage_? Yang berpacaran dengan putriku?" pria berumur itu mengangkat bicara.

"_Hai' __Oji__san_," jawab Gaara sopan. Agaknya ia sedikit terpana melihat rambut merah muda milik Ayah Sakura. Dipikirnya Sakura mendapat rambut indahnya dari sang Ibu. Melihat seorang pria tua yang tengah memasang wajah dingin dan tegas di depannya ini, mungkin akan membuat Gaara meneguk liur, tapi rambut merah mudanya... Gaara hampir hilang kendali bila saja dia tidak mengingatkan dirinya sendiri,

_**Ingat Gaara, dia calon mertuamu!**_

"Duduklah," suara _baritone _menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu bergerak mendekat, lalu mengambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan aku Haruno Kizashi, Ayah Sakura,"

"Sabaku no Gaara,_Oji__san_,"

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke sedang bercanda yang tidak digubris oleh Kizashi maupun Gaara. Tapi Sasuke tertawa kecil, merasa lucu dengan sela candaannya.

"Ehem!" Haruno Kizashi membersihkan tenggorokan sebelum mulai berbicara lagi, menghentikan Sasuke yang tidak berhenti tertawa,"Sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan putriku?" tanya Ayah Sakura langsung, tidak berbasa-basi lagi.

"Satu tahun _Oji__san_,"

"Sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Sakura?" kali ini sang Ayah menatap tajam kedua _Jade_ Gaara,

"Ma-Maksud anda?" membuat Gaara agak jengah ditatap seperti itu.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan padanya? Apa kalian sudah sampai tahap berciuman?"

Berciuman? Satu-satunya kemajuan dalam hubungan Gaara adalah pelukannya pada Sakura kemarin. Selebihnya tidak ada. Jadi jika ditanya berciuman? Sama sekali tidak pernah. Kecuali menggigit hidung Sakura, tapi masa iya dia mengatakan,

_**'Aku pernah menggigit hidung putrimu,'**_

Entah, rasanya seperti menggali lubang pemakaman untuk diri sendiri. Bisa-bisa pemuda berambut pantat ayam di sebelahnya ini menertawakannya.

"Tidak sampai tahap itu _Oji__san_," pikirnya Ayah Sakura akan bernapas lega karena Gaara tidak merusak anak gadisnya. Alis merah muda Kizashi terangkat,

"Apa kau lelaki normal? Putriku cantik dan menarik, laki-laki mana yang tidak tahan untuk menyentuhnya?"

Seandainya Gaara bisa menganga, akan dia lakukan hal itu detik ini juga. Tapi dia masih mempertahankan gengsinya.

"Aku bercanda. Sebaiknya kau tidak sampai tahap itu sebelum kalian memiliki ikatan nantinya, ini ancaman tuan _Kazekage_. Camkan," suara Kizashi terdengar pelan dan tenang. Tidak tidak, ada makna tersembunyi di dalamnya, kira-kira seperti ini,

_**'Akan ku patahkan lehermu jika kau menyentuh tubuh anak gadisku. Ku jamin kau tidak akan bisa melihat dunia lagi bila kau benar-benar melakukannya'**_

**GLEK!**

Sasuke menyeringai, menikmati ekspresi dan pembicaraan Gaara dengan Ayah Sakura apalagi Gaara dipojokkan seperti itu, jarang-jarang kan melihat seorang _Kazekage_ penuh kuasa takluk di hadapan orang lain? Ingin sekali Gaara mengusap-usap wajah tampan Uchiha yang tengah menyeringai padanya menggunakan pasir.

"Ku akui kau punya wajah tampan _Kazekage_. Andai saja kau memiliki alis,"

Poin penting yang Gaara catat dalam hati. Calon mertuanya menyukai alis, ingatkan dia agar mulai menumbuhkan alis saat pulang nanti.

"Kau bisa bermain _shogi_?"

Baru saja dia akan menyela, Kizashi berujar lagi,

"Aku yakin seorang _Kazekage_ pasti bisa. Aku akan mengambil papan _shogi_ dulu," Ayah Sakura berjalan keluar mencari papan permainan catur khas negeri sakura itu. Sungguh, bila saja Gaara mendengar nasehat Kankuro. Penyesalan memang datang belakangan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Uchiha?"

"Masalah buatmu?"

_Jade_ dan _onyx_ saling beradu, seakan-akan menyisakan sengatan listrik tidak kasat mata. Kenapa? Kenapa rivalnya ada di kediaman kekasihnya? Apa maksudnya ini?

"Nah nah, makan siang sudah siap. Gaara-_kun_, kau tinggalah makan siang bersama kami," wanita berambut pirang menggeser lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan,

"Mebuki! Apa kau melihat papan _shogi_ku?" teriak Kizashi dari kejauhan,

"Sudah ku buang. Bukankah barang itu sudah rusak?"

_Yokatta! Arigatou Obasan!_

Gaara berusaha menutupi rasa senangnya. Dia sudah tidak perlu lagi memperlihatkan kelemahannya, tidak bisa bermain _shogi_ di depan orang-orang ini. Apa kata dunia, seorang _Kazekage_ yang terlihat sempurna ternyata tidak mampu bermain _shogi_?

.

.

Depan pintu rumah, para Haruno dan Uchiha berdiri mengantar kepulangan Gaara setelah makan siang bersama dan sedikit perbincangan ringan antar mereka. Kizashi menepuk bahu Gaara,

"Datanglah lagi ketika kau sudah siap melamar putriku,"

"_Otōsan_!" Sakura berteriak malu.

"_H-Hai' Ojisan_," Gaarapun rupanya ikut malu-malu kucing, aih. Tapi bukankah ini artinya Gaara diberi lampu hijau?

Mebuki menatap Gaara penuh, memeluknya dengan sayang sebelum pulang,"Hati-hati di jalan nak," wanita berumur itu sudah menganggap Gaara sebagai anaknya sendiri. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkan penampilan Gaara yang mungkin terlihat sangar, selama berinteraksi dengan mereka, Gaara cukup meyakinkan.

Pemuda bertato _'Ai'_ mendapati dadanya menghangat. Ada perasaan rindu tak terungkapkan, kasih sayang Ibu yang selama ini diidam-idamkannya,"_Hai' Obasan_,"

"_Chichi-ue, Haha-ue_, udara sudah semakin dingin, sebaiknya kita masuk saja," Sasuke mengusulkan isyarat, Sakura dan Gaara butuh waktu berdua, menyampaikan perpisahan mungkin? Lagipula terbenamnya matahari membuat suhu menurun.

"Jangan macam-macam di depan rumahku _ne Kazekage_," bisik Kizashi di telinga Gaara. Kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu menutup. Usut punya usut, ternyata kedua pasangan Haruno mengangkat Sasuke sebagai anak mereka, menggantikan posisi sahabat mereka sebagai orangtuanya, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Sasuke diperbolehkan tetap menggunakan marga Uchiha, kalau diganti nantinya tidak ada Uchiha lagi. Tapi... meski Sakura dan Sasuke resmi menjadi kakak-beradik, mereka tidak punya hubungan darah, belum lagi mereka tinggal seatap? Ya ampun, apa Gaara terlalu tebal memakai pakaian? Atau udara tiba-tiba terasa panas? _**Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal ini Gaara, nanti saja ketika kau kembali ke Suna.**_

"Maaf Sakura... aku belum bisa meminangmu saat ini," ujar Gaara penuh sesal, kepalanya tertunduk sedih. Kedua tangan Sakura menangkup pipi Gaara,

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau dan aku sudah siap. Datanglah pada saat itu juga, hm Gaara_-kun_?"

Tangan Sakura yang bersentuhan dengan kulit wajah Gaara memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi pemuda itu, ia menggerakan wajahnya dan mencium telapak tangan Sakura,

"Hn, tunggu aku Sakura," interaksi keduanya terhenti pada saat Gaara memberi kecupan selamat malam di pipi kekasihnya.

"_Oyasumi_ Sakura_-chan_."

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Alangkah indahnya pemandangan dua insan yang sedang di mabuk asmara. Meninggalkan benih-benih sukacita bersemayam dan berkembang dalam hati masing-masing, dan tiap orang yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

"_Oyasumi_ Gaara_-kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Ehm, kali ini saya rasa ceritanya benar-benar gaje. Serius, saya duarius! X_x

Humor gagal!

Hikssuhikssu. Setelah stres berat, sy menulis cerita ini.

Saya frustasi! Ide buat cerita sy yg bersambung lainnya belum terselesaikan. Apa harus didiscontinued semua? Hmhm...

Saya bingung sekali, kesalahan terfatal saya adalah memasukan Sasuke didalam sini! Saya jadi dilema :'( jadi pengen mempairkan Sasu dan Saku. Tapi tidak! Ingat Gaara! Ingat Gaara!

*diliatin Gaara dari pojokan* hiii...

**Thanks for review,**

**taintedIris**, aw, iya, namanya juga dimabuk cinta :'3

**Sasa-hime**, benarkah manis? Rasanya saya gagal membangun sisi manis Gaara :/ iya, saya dtg dengan update-an baru lagi nih! Hihihii

**SakuraChiha93**, wahh, sy senang kalau kamu senang, heheh, lanjut trus donkk! Sampai kalian semua udh bosen baca cerita ini, heheh,

**Mizuira Kumiko**, hihihi, iya, bingung juga mau cari alasan Gaara cemburu. Fiuhh! Kamu nangkep kan arti kalimat terakhirnya? Heheee, mau? Saingan ama Sakura dulu. Yup, bakal lanjut trus kok.

**Sherry Hosie Kanada**, hiuhiuhiu :3 grogi ceritanya Gaara, jadi gagap-gagap getoo, panjang ya? Semoga chap ini juga cukup panjang. Bukan, maksudnya kan Sakura bilang dia takut Gaara cinta ama wanita lain, trus Gaara bilang dia pasti cinta, sama wanita yang bakal jadi anak perempuannya di masa depan nanti. Gitu cyinn, udah **dong**? Ngeh? Hahaha.

**Miikodesu**, masih ingat chap 1 dan 2? Waktu dibilang Gaara nolong Matsuri? Pokox intinya Matsuri hampir celaka gitu, semacam hampir jatuh tapi di tolongin Gaara dengan pose berpelukan. Huhuhuu, saya ga jelasin memang, hehehee, gomen. Iya, waktu nulis chap 4 rencanax chap 5 tentang lamaran gini. Yah, bukan lamaran sebenarnya sih, cuma kunjungan sama ortu Saku, kan secara Gaara bertanggung jawab gitu. *jidat Gaara melebar* huehue

Review? :3


	6. Chapter 6

Kankuro memutar kedua bola matanya serta mendenguskan napas bosan. Sejak Gaara meninggalkan Suna dari pagi tadi, kakak perempuannya Temari, tidak berhenti menggeliat-geliat gelisah bagaikan setrika, berjalan mondar-mandir, berbicara sendiri, panik, dan berbagai hal gelisah lainnya, seakan-akan Gaara adalah anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang melarikan diri dari rumah, atau buronan kriminal kelas kakap yang kabur dari penjara sipil.

"_Nee-chan_, apa kau tidak lelah bergerak terus?"

Langkah-langkah Temari terhenti, ia memandang Kankuro dengan wajah panik,"Bagaimana ini Kankuro? Apa Gaara baik-baik saja ya? Bagaimana tanggapan Ayah Saku-_chan_?" pertanyaan panjang lebar ini entah ditujukan kepada siapa.

"Tenanglah _Nee-chan_. Ayah Sakura tidak mungkin menyiksanya," dua pasang mata Kankuro memandangi_ Nee-chan_-nya penuh makna, kau-terlalu-berlebihan-kak.

"Ah! Bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau Ayah Sakura tidak menyukainya? Bagaimana kalau dia... Dia disuruh memutuskan hubungan!" Temari berteriak histeris pada akhir kalimatnya. Layaknya orang kelaparan yang kehilangan potongan roti terakhir miliknya, histeris! Sungguh, dia merasa risih pada tingkah laku Temari, kenapa kakaknya itu tidak melakukan hal-hal berguna lainnya? Seperti membantu _Obaa-san_ atau_ Ojii-san_ tua renta menyeberang jalan, atau menyelamatkan kucing terdampar di atas pohon. Menggeram malas, Kankuro berusaha menghentikan ocehan kakaknya.

"_Nee-chan_, mau minum sake bersamaku?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mabuk-mabukkan sementara nasib adikku menggantung di luar sana!"

"Oh ayolah _Nee-chan_, kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau, aku pergi dulu, _Jaa_,"

"Hei! Hei! Kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri? Hei!"

Teriakan Temari semakin mengecil, hingga tidak terdengar lagi. Kenapa sih, selalu Gaara yang dipikirkannya. Memangnya cuma sang _Kazekage_ itu satu-satunya adiknya? Lalu dia dianggap apa?

.

.

.

.

Semenjak Gaara lahir, semua memang berubah. Dari Ayahnya terfokus hanya padanya, perhatian Ibu juga tercurah untuknya, terakhir adalah Temari yang terjadwal biasa menemaninya bermain sudah beralih ke Gaara. Kankuro senang saat Ibunya bilang mereka akan punya adik lagi, apalagi mengatakan adik mereka laki-laki, dia sangat bahagia, rasanya seperti mendapat teman baru sejenis dan spesialnya dia akan menemanimu seumur hidup. Tapi ketika dia menyadari ketidakberesan ini, Kankuro mulai berpikir dia mungkin tidak ada apa-apanya. Dia tidak membenci siapapun, tidak menyalahkan siapapun, namun hatinya menciut. Temari lebih memilih, membela apapun yang Gaara katakan dan lakukan, baik benar maupun salah -tentu ini akan dibenarkan olehnya-. Ada rasa tak terungkapkan dalam relungnya, iri kah? Meskipun berusaha menepis, ketika perlakuan itu kembali lagi, maka perasaan itu akan datang beriringan, mengacaukan _optimisme_-nya.

Kankuro memilih menghabiskan waktu menjernihkan pikiran bersama sake, meneguk secangkir, dua cangkir, dia tidak sedang bersenang-senang, khawatir? Ya, dia juga merasakan apa Temari rasakan. Biar bagaimanapun Gaara adalah adiknya bukan? Dia bukan Temari yang bisa bersikap apa adanya, kalaupun dia menyayangi Gaara, dia akan menutupinya.

Tepat saat matahari terbenam hampir di ufuk barat, Kankuro berjalan tertatih-tatih kembali ke rumah. Membuka pintu utama, melangkah masuk,

"Kankuro? Ya ampun, kau sampai mabuk begini," Temari menyusul begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dipikirnya itu Gaara.

"Apa Gaara sudah pulang _Nee-chan_?"

Temari menggeleng, ia memapah Kankuro berbaring di sofa.

"Aku ambilkan kau air,"

Dengan pandangan berbayang, Kankuro memandangi langit-langit, sesekali ia memejamkan mata, kemudian membukanya lagi, menarik-ulur napas pelan, tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa kantuk, ia jatuh tertidur.

"_Tadaima_,"

"_Okaeri_! _Otouto! Otouto!_ Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" tanya Temari menggebu-gebu, sambil memegang segelas air mineral.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja _Nee-san_, tapi..." salah satu alis -umpamakan- Gaara naik,"Kelihatannya aku harus menumbuhkan alis, kau punya obatnya _Nee-san_?"

"Hee?"

"Ayah Sakura suka pria beralis,"

"Ah! Akan ku carikan, sepertinya aku tahu. Hmm..."

Temari berjalan menjauhi teras, diikuti Gaara yang mengekorinya. Pemuda bertato di kening itu mengerutkan wajah heran, mendapati kakak laki-lakinya berbaring tak berdaya di sofa ruang keluarga. Masalahnya, _Nii-san_-nya itu sangat jarang dan tidak pernah mau berbaring di sofa, katanya seperti tidak punya tempat tidur saja.

"Dia mabuk," ungkap Temari seolah-olah mampu membaca isi batin _otouto_-nya.

"Oh," teringat sesuatu, Gaara kembali berucap,"_Nee-san_, kau tahu?"

Gelas air berpindah dari tangan Temari ke atas meja,"Hn?"

"Sasuke dan Sakura tinggal serumah,"

"APAAAA!?" Gaara menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan jari,"Kau didahului Uchiha itu? Biar kubuat perhitungan dengannya!"

"Tidak _Nee-san_, orangtua Sakura mengangkatnya sebagai anak, jadi dia dan Sakura bersaudara,"

"Ck! Tetap saja. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, kau harus menikahinya! Segera!"

Seandainya bisa, Gaara akan bertekuk lutut melamar Sakura saat itu juga dia datang ke rumahnya. Semuanya menjadi serba rumit! Tidak, tidak, Sabaku no Gaara, kau harus optimis! Jangan terburu-buru sampai semua siap.

"Dan satu lagi _Nee-san_,"

"..."

"Ayah Sakura menantangku bermain _shogi_,"

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata Kankuro perlahan-lahan terbuka, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan, kepalanya terasa pening. Ia tidak mendapati dirinya di kamar, berarti semalaman ia tidur di sofa. Ck, tidak elit sekali. Cahaya matahari pagi merembes masuk melalui sela-sela jendela. Rasa ingin buang air kecil seketika mendera perutnya, Kankuro menapakkan kaki di atas lantai kayu lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

**KLEK!**

Pintunya terkunci, berarti ada orang di dalam.

"_Nee-chan_?"

"Ini aku!"

"Gaara?"

"Hn!"

"Aku ingin buang air,"

"Tidak!"

"Apa?" terjadi interaksi kecil antar dua Sabaku bersaudara dari balik pintu kamar mandi,

"Tunggu sampai _Nee-san_ datang!"

Ada apa sih? Kankuro terheran-heran, rasa ingin buang airnya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Ia mulai menggedor-gedor pintu,

"Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

"Tidak!"

"Hei-"

Temari tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana sambil menenteng sesuatu,"_Otouto_, ini aku, buka pintunya,"

**CKLEK!**

Kankuro terpana, ia memandangi wajah Gaara. Adiknya memasang raut wajah kesal, mengambil benda -sebuah pisau cukur- dari tangan _Nee-san_-nya, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua kakaknya. Sedetik kemudian suara tawa Kankuro membahana di udara.

"Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan alismu? Kenapa mereka bisa melingkar seperti itu? HAHAHA!" pemuda berambut coklat itu memegangi perutnya, akan bocor kapan saja bila ia tidak memeganginya. Hampir saja ia kelepasan.

"Ini semua karena _Nee-san_!"

**BRAK!**

Suara pintu kamar Gaara terdengar menutup dengan dibanting. Kankuro menoleh pada Temari, meminta penjelasan,

"Aku memberikannya obat penumbuh alis berdosis tinggi,"

"Hmpff! Hahaha! _Nee-chan_ kau yang terbaik,"

Satu jitakan melayang di kepala Kankuro,"Ish! Jangan menertawai adikmu bodoh! Jangan menyindirku!"

Sambil meringis kesakitan, Kankuro tidak dapat berhenti tertawa. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, ia menyadari, Temari menyayanginya dengan caranya sendiri, seperti yang ia tunjukkan saat ini. Mau bagaimanapun Kankuro sangat menyayangi kakak perempuan dan adik laki-lakinya itu. Tidak ada alasan untuk sakit hati maupun mendengki, karena mereka menyayanginya sebagaimana ia menyayangi mereka.

"_Ne_ Kankuro, kenapa bisa saranmu tepat? Menyuruh Gaara belajar bermain _shogi_?"

"Oh itu, aku tahu dari Ayah Ino,"

"Oh..."

Temari berpikir sejenak, di samping itu, Kankuro melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi agar segera melepas hasratnya yang tertunda, buang air. Tiba-tiba Temari baru saja mendapat pencerahan,

"E-Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note :**

Chap 6 up! Maaf ya kalau chap ini krg memuaskan. :)

Saya memfokuskan chap ini untuk interaksi Sabaku bersaudara, mudah-mudahan kesan familinya dapet. :) mungkin berikutnya ada interaksi SasuSaku? Hihihi 3:)

Tapi rasanya saya bakal hiatus untuk beberapa saat, *halah* *padahal nnti muncul lagi*

Maafkan bila ada typo dan salah-salah kata,

Thanks for review,

**Poetry-fuwa**, hihihii, jgn senyum-senyum sendiri lohhh, hohoho, nanti yaa, saya buatkan, iya nih, udah seperti sayembara aja, siapa yg bakal duluan. Huehue. Ohya! Lanjutin winter blossom! Segeraa! :3

**Momo Kuro**, hihiii, makasih reviewnya :) keep reading ya,

**SakuraChiha93**, udah so sweet nih ya? Hehehe, minta sama Gaara nohh, kamu kan Sakuraaa! Hahah, yosshh, maaf di chap ini blm ada GaaSakunya yaa :'(

**Ajisai Rie**, arigatou reviewnya :) salam kenal Rie-san, :) keep reading

**TaintedIris**, tadaaa! Dengan obat penumbuh bulu -eh alis! Hahaha. Makasih :3 keep reading Iris-san, :3

**Sasa-hime**, dapet kan ya? Sebenarnya mau d bkin garang, tapi kyknya ga cocok ama rambutnya gitu *nyambung kemana coba?* jadi di bikin gini deh, heheh, iya! Biar semakin membara Gaaranya! Nyeheheh, yupp, makasih ya hime-san :) keep reading!

**Miikodesu**, huohohohoo, jangan sampe guling-guling di lantai yaaa, bisa donkkk, selama belum tua kan masih bisa, hahahah, iya sih aneh, tp tetep ga pake alis kok, tenang saja. Iyaa, ciuman pertamanya itu kecupan di pipi. GaaSaku blm pernah ciuman bibir, mungkin chapter-chapter berikutnya akan dijelaskan kenapa, :)

Last, thanks for all silent reader, yg sudah dtg sekedar berkunjung membaca tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun. Makasih juga buat yang udh fave dan follow ya. _Kamsahamnida sunbae! _

Review :3


	7. Chapter 7

Baru beberapa hari setelah Gaara kembali ke Suna. Kali ini sebuah kabar dari Konoha membuatnya harus kembali ke sana lagi. Karena Sakura sedang sakit, dan gadis itu sangat keras kepala. Dia tetap memaksakan diri pergi bekerja, meskipun Shizune_-san _bersikukuh memberinya cuti sampai ia sembuh. Tidak berhenti di situ saja, Sakura memang tidak bekerja lagi, tapi ia masih ngotot begadang mengerjakan laporan-laporan medis pasiennya. Bahkan saking keras kepalanya, seorang Ibu seperti Mebuki tidak bisa menghentikannya, atau seorang Ayah otodidak pun tak sanggup. Mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala, batu lawan batu, siapa yang menang? Bila Sakura memaksa ingin bekerja, Kizashi menyuruhnya beristirahat. Dan kali ini tanggung jawab menjaga Sakura diserahkan pada Gaara, disebabkan Ayah Ibu Sakura akan pergi berlibur dirumah Chiyo _baa-san_. Sasuke? Tidak usah ditanya, Sasuke berpihak netral. Pemuda itu tidak berusaha membuat Sakura istirahat ataupun bekerja. Contoh kakak yang —acuh tak acuh?

"Pergilah, biar kami yang mengurus di sini," Temari memberi ijin, ia memaklumi.

Gaara mengangguk, ia pamit pergi. Temari memandangi punggung adiknya yang makin menjauh sebelum berbalik menatap tajam ke arah salah satu adik laki-lakinya.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku apa hubunganmu dengan Ino_-chan_,"

Gadis berkuncir empat mendekat ke arah pemuda yang duduk malas di atas kursi. Memberikannya pandangan penuh intimidasi, sepertinya Kankuro menyembunyikan sesuatu, ia mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Sudah sebulan lebih,"

Temari membelalakan mata,"Kau tidak cerita padaku!"

Bagaimana bisa Kankuro tidak bercerita pada kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"_Ne_, _Nee-chan_, kau terlalu sibuk pada Gaara."

Benar juga sih, dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan Gaara. Makanya Kankuro jadi keluar dari fokusnya.

"_Gomen ne otouto_. Nah, ceritakan detailnya padaku."

.

.

.

.

Gaara mengetuk pintu sedikit keras. Ini sudah entah keberapa kalinya ia mengetuk, dan— tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Sasuke! Astaga!" sayup-sayup teriakan Sakura terdengar kecil sebelum berakhir jelas dari balik pintu,"Apa sih yang kau lakukan, bukannya membuka— ah, _konichiwa_ Gaara_-kun_, kau datang menjengukku?"

Sakura benar-benar sakit agak parah. Raut beserta wajahnya sangat suram, rambut berantakan, kantung mata, wajah dan hidung memerah seperti rambut Gaara, belum lagi bibirnya pucat. Mulut Gaara sedikit terbuka,"Wajahmu... kau sakit Sakura,"

Sambil mempersilahkan kekasihnya masuk, Sakura berjalan mengambil minum di dapur. Dia merasa sedikit kesal, Gaara menyinggung-nyinggung soal wajah,"Ya ya, aku tahu wajahku jelek,"

"Kenapa kau memaksakan diri?"

Menenggak cairan bening dengan tergesa-gesa, Sakura terlihat kehausan,"Aku tidak mungkin hanya berdiam diri di rumah saja kan?"

Gaara menyusulnya,"Tapi tidak sampai harus begadang bukan? Bisa-bisa kau tambah sakit. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" telapak tangan menyentuh kening Sakura. Terasa panas. Sakura menggumam nyaman ketika tangan dingin sang _Kazekage_ menyentuh keningnya,"Aku sekarat,"

"Sudah makan?" Gaara meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan segar berkualitas terbaik dari Suna, tidak lupa beberapa botol air kaktus yang dipercaya memilik khasiat ampuh menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit.

Sakura menggeleng, surai merah mudanya berkibas-kibas kaku. Ia belum mandi sejak kena demam dan flu kemarin,"Salahkan kakak tidak berguna yang tidak berbuat apapun demi diriku," ucapnya sarkastis.

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa masak Sakura," suara lain menyahut dari belakang Sakura. _Jade_ Gaara teralih mendapati sesosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut emo basah akibat habis mandi, tidak lupa ia berpose _topless_, hanya mengenakan sebuah celana pendek. Benar-benar menggoda iman kaum hawa lewat badan atletisnya. Bahkan Gaara— seorang Gaara meneguk ludah dibuatnya.

"Apa yang—" badan Sakura di tahan, padahal baru saja ia hendak berbalik tapi Gaara mengembalikan ke posisi semula, menghadap ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu.

_**Brengsek kau Uchiha.**_

Ini pula termasuk ke dalam salah satu hal yang dikhawatirkan olehnya. Sakura berdua saja di rumah bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Untung saja ia cepat datang kemari.

"Bisakah kau memakai baju Uchiha? Berkeliaran tanpa memakai baju bukanlah hal sopan terutama bila tamumu adalah aku,"

Kedua tangan Gaara masih memegang bahu Sakura. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepala memandangi wajah Gaara,"Sasuke... Sasuke tidak memakai baju?"

_**Kuso!**_

Gaara lupa keberadaan Sakura. Sekarang ia sama saja tengah memberitakan keadaan si Uchiha itu secara tidak langsung. Bisa-bisa Sakura berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak. Ia memindahkan tangan menutup kedua telinga kekasihnya, sekaligus mempertahankan agar gadisnya tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

Sasuke menyeringai,"Kenapa kau menghalangi Sakura untuk melihatku?" Uchiha itu bergerak mendekat ke arah dua pasang kekasih di hadapannya. Mencoba berdiri di samping Sakura, siapa tahu bisa menarik perhatian. Apa-apaan Uchiha ini!

Gaara menarik Sakura, menenggelamkan kepala bersurai merah muda di dada bidangnya. Segumpulan pasir menguar dari belakang tubuhnya membuat Sasuke kembali mundur.

"Woow-woow, santai Gaara_-sama_. Baiklah, aku akan berpakaian di kamarku. Kekeke," merasa puas menggoda Gaara, ia masuk ke dalam kamar sambil terkekeh riang. Setelah memastikan makhluk pengganggu sudah pergi, Gaara melepas pelukannya. Ia mendorong tubuh Sakura pelan, tapi anehnya Sakura tidak bereaksi.

"Eh? Ma-Maaf! Apa aku memelukmu terlalu erat?"

Jawaban Sakura berupa gelengan. Entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, wajah gadisnya bertambah merah.

"Aku lapar Gaara_-kun_,"

"Ayo, aku buatkan kau bubur." Ia menarik tangan Sakura pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Aah..." Satu perintah dari Gaara mendapat respon, Sakura membuka mulut, menerima suapan sesendok bubur hangat buatan sang _Kazekage_.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak Gaara," ujar Sakura takjub. Ia tahu Gaara tinggal bersama kakak perempuannya, dan pastinya Temari yang akan selalu memasak untuk Kankuro dan dia. Tapi, ia tak menduga masakan Gaara seenak ini.

"Hm."

Hening. Mereka saling sibuk suap-menyuap. Sesekali mulut Gaara meniup-niup bubur yang masih beruap panas.

"Berapa lama _Otōsan _dan _Okāsan_mu mengunjungi Chiyo _baa-san_?"

"Hmm, mungkin seminggu?"

Seminggu? Yang benar saja, mereka meninggalkan Sakura berdua saja dengan Sasuke di rumah selama seminggu?

"Aku akan menginap," putus Gaara mantap nan tegas.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

.

Author's note:

Cerita apaan ini! *lempar saweran* Sasukenya gila! OOC BUANGET!

*poker face*. Saya merasa chap ini dikit ya? Gomen.

Thanks for review,

**Sakusasu 4ever, Arisa Rei-Malfoy, sasa-hime, poetry-fuwa, Momo kuro**


End file.
